


The Buddy System

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered if Hal ever had to put up with this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Buddy System

**Author's Note:**

> For the Porn Battle X prompt, _fight_

The semi-drunken yowl of, "Move it on over, Johnny!" combined with the covers being whisked off wakes him from a sound sleep, and John flounders about in confusion before he realizes that Guy Gardner has somehow gotten into his apartment and is currently stealing his pillow.

"Guy, what the hell?"

The only response is a hearty snore issuing from underneath his blanket, and John sighs as he reaches over and grabs a fistful of red hair, shaking Guy's head back and forth. For some reason, this is the only way to wake the other man up without risking life and limb to a retaliatory energy construct. "Hmmmmph," Guy complains.

"What are you doing here?" John repeats.

"Locked outta m' place," the Honor Lantern yawns, readying himself to turn over and resume his slumber.

John yanks the pillow out from under his head. "Everyone knows that you set the passcode for your apartment to be something offensive – did you try yelling 'cock' at the door?"

"Naw, tha's last week's. C'mon, help a buddy out." Guy stretches out his hand for the pillow.

"I don't-" John does a double-take. "Are you _naked?_"

"Yeah-huh, tha's just the way I roll-"

John's construct of a bulldozer pushes Guy out of the bed. "Go roll somewhere else. _Out!_"

Guy looses an impressive (even for him, which is saying something) string of curses as he hits the floor, but doesn't get up. All John can see of him is his bare feet sticking up in the air and he sighs in irritation as he peers over the edge of the bed.

"Get up."

"I forgot how."

"Dammit, Guy…!"

"'M still kinda drunk," Guy confides. "Ring don't always work right and I knocked inta a couple walls tryin' t' get home."

John abruptly finds himself on the receiving end of some Bambi eyes.

"You can't stay here."

"How'd you feel if I left an' blew m'self up in the central battery? It'd be jus' like murder if you kicked me out now," Guy wheedles. "John_neeeee._"

"No."

"I'll make it worth yer _whiiiiiiile_." Guy waggles his eyebrows and points a finger between his legs, just in the off chance that John might not catch the hint that's way too blatant to even fit the description of a hint.

He pretends not to have heard…or to have seen, for that matter. "I'll let you stay on one condition: stop talking like that. No, better yet- stop _talking_."

"Okay," Guy says happily, scrambling to his feet.

"You're talking," John points out. "There're blankets and an extra pillow over there."

He dims the glow from his ring and rolls over onto his side, preparing to go back to sleep…and opens his eyes again when Guy crawls back into the bed and gets under the covers with him. "Hey, wanna fuck?"

"Guy?"

"Yeah?"

"I changed my mind. Get out."

He doesn't have to be looking in the other Lantern's direction to know that he's pouting. "Said I'd make it worth your while," Guy whispers, his breath tickling John's ear and making him jump. "C'mon, Johnny boy. You don't want me to leave, and you know it."

A hand slides up his thigh, and shortly John's too preoccupied by the way Guy's mouthing his left shoulder blade to wonder why the other man's drunken slur has miraculously disappeared. "I thought you were in love with Tora."

Guy licks at the shell of his ear delicately, making him shiver. "I am."

"Then why…?"

His fellow Lantern reaches around to stroke him through his pajamas, and John can't help arching his back and pushing into Guy's warm hand. "She loves it when I come home and tell her _allll_ about it," Guy says wickedly.

Well, he didn't see that coming.

So to speak.

John puts up token resistance, wondering if Hal ever had to deal with this shit, but Guy's still fondling him and it feels so good that he's having a hard time staying annoyed. "Oh, fuck it." He twists around, breaking Guy's hold, and leans in for a kiss. The other man's lips are warm and slightly chapped. "You really tell her everything?"

Guy seems to know what he wants to hear and grins as he starts licking his way down John's bare chest. "She can't get enough. You'd never guess it to look at her, but Tora's one kinky chick." John groans as Guy palms him through the fabric and slowly pulls the waistband down around his thighs. "God_damn_, Johnny."

"Don't…don't call me Johnny."

"Whatever you say, Johnny. Jesus, you got a permit for this thing? Fuckin' _huge_." Guy tongues John's cock in quick, teasing flicks. "Hey, remember when Mary Marvel had that party when she turned eighteen?"

John cracks an eye open, looking down at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Guess what her birthday present was."

"What?"

"My dick."

Oh, for God's sake. "Shut the fuck up."

"Naw, for real. Tora put a gift tag on my balls and everything." Guy props himself up slightly, and John watches as the Honor Lantern uses a construct to jerk himself off before he ducks his head and takes John's cock into his mouth. He sucks and licks until John's tugging at his hair, then pulls off with an obscene-sounding slurp. "Remind me to tell you sometime what happens when Mini Marvel says 'Shazam!' while she's gettin' nailed."

John can't help laughing, even though he knows Guy shouldn't be encouraged – his laughter stutters into a low groan of pleasure as the other man deep-throats him, coughing and gagging a little. Guy finally draws up off of John's cock; his fist closes around John, pumping and rolling his own hips as the construct beats him off.

John comes first, gritting his teeth and breathing hard through his nose. Then it's Guy's turn and, typically, he's as loud about it as he is with everything else.

He can't quite suppress a groan when Guy leans down and licks their mingled ejaculate off of his stomach.

"You weren't drunk at all," John realizes.

Guy looks over at him while sucking each of his fingers clean as if he's been eating barbecue or something. Freak. "Maybe I wasn't, and maybe I wasn't."

"Why'd you even bother?"

"Curiosity," Guy admits with a shrug. "You know what they say: once you go bl-"

"Finish that sentence and it's the last thing you'll ever do," John warns. "What's the new password for your apartment?"

"Titties."

It figures. "There's something wrong with you, you know that?'

"Didn't hear you complaining earlier… hey, you ready for Round Two yet?"

John decides he'll wait until morning to kick him out.

  


  



End file.
